


Widowtracer: Tiny Teases

by TurboToast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Drabbles, F/F, Harness, Oral Sex, Stockings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboToast/pseuds/TurboToast
Summary: A not suitable for work collection of 100 word drabbles for my favorite pairing.These are like a bag of chili peppers: Short and spicy.





	1. Worship

Every single tiny hair on Lena's body stood on end as Amélie ran her cold fingers up her sides, barely making contact — blissful torture. Lena wasn't restrained, not physically, but after Amélie had told her in a low, husky voice not to touch herself or anything else, she didn't want to disappoint.

She squirmed under Amélie's feather-light touch and wondered if she'd rip a hole into the sheets by gripping them too tight.

She thought she couldn't hold it anymore when Amélie leant down to her ear.

"Ready for a bit more, _chérie_?"

Lena gave a weak nod, bracing herself.


	2. Pounding

Even though her breathing became slow and regular again, Amélie's heart still hammered in her chest. Her legs were tingly, and when Lena lifted her head from between them, there was a huge grin on her face, and she licked her lips. Lena didn't even have time for a cocky remark before Amélie pulled her in to kiss her fervently, humming with pleasure.

She smirked into the kiss and gave Lena's bum a squeeze, before she reached between her legs and gradually inched closer to her wet folds, teasing gently.

Eventually, she eased a finger in, and Lena's breath hitched.


	3. Afterwards

Lena's quick breaths were warm on Amélie's skin, and her spiky hair tickled Amélie's ears. With a pleasant hum, Amélie shifted her hips for Lena to be able to lay more comfortably. Her whole body felt warm, and all of her pent up tension had evaporated.

She let out a huff when Lena ran a hand up her chest and brushed across her breasts, only to leave it at the nape of her neck, idly playing with the hair behind her ear.

Amélie closed her eyes and lightly traced along the muscles on Lena's back.

 _We are lucky,_ she thought.


	4. Decadent

Lena wasn't prepared. Until now, it had just been a rather uneventful afternoon that Lena spent in her jim-jams, curled up on the couch watching cartoons. Amélie had been in the bathroom for a while already when the door unlocked and swung open.

With a half-full wine glass in hand and only clad with an almost entirely see-through black robe, Amélie sauntered into the living room, with the faux-fur hem of the robe dragging on the floor.

She casually set the glass down and fixated Lena in her sultry gaze, leant over her, cupped her neck.

Lena caught her breath.


	5. Straps, Harness, Hunger

With a sharp slap, the garter belt's suspender snapped to Lena's thigh as Amélie let go of it. Amélie's other hand twisted the leather harness Lena wore, making her back arch upwards. While a cold finger traced the tops of Lena's stockings, Amélie leant down over Lena's back to bite her earlobe.

 

Lena, Amélie, Fareeha and Angela were on the way to the canteen when Fareeha cocked her head and eyed Lena up and down.

"Why do you have those straps on your legs?" she asked. "They don't really do anything, right?"

Lena just winked and gave a shit-eating grin.

* * *

Amélie's heartbeat picked up pace at the sight before her. Lena laid stretched out on the bed, hands tied up, with nothing on but her harness and the orange goggles on her forehead.

"You-- you caught me," Lena stammered, a blush appearing on her face.

It was harder to stay in character than Amélie thought, but she smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I did." She crawled over her lover, maintaining eye contact. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

"I--" Lena began, but Amélie cut her off, pulling her up by one of the leather chest straps and kissing her fervently.

* * *

A moment ago they'd just been cuddling on the couch, but the way Amélie devoured her with her eyes right now made Lena feel like the room heated up, and she wasn't at all opposed to that.

"More?" she whispered, and after Amélie gave a quick nod, Lena found herself straddling her thighs.

In one second, she rested her forehead against Amélie's, in the next she ran her tongue along her lips.

"More?" Amélie whispered, and Lena gave a confirming hum, which was interrupted by her breath hitching as Amélie's cold fingers made their way down Lena's shorts, teasing her.


	6. Commando, Glacial

This had sounded much easier than Amélie had thought. With this light summer skirt flowing around her thighs, it was definitely getting breezy down there, even just walking around at home. At this rate, she'd actually have to put effort in so she'd win this round, because it was harder than expected to behave like nothing was different.

"Then how about you don't wear panties on a random day, and if I notice, I win," Lena had said with a pout after she'd lost the last round.

Suddenly, Lena hugged her from behind. "Such a naughty, _naughty_ girl," she purred.

* * *

 

The speed with which Lena dragged her lips down Amélie's neck and across her collarbone was painfully slow, and at the same time, the weight and warmth of Lena's body pressing onto hers made Amélie desire more. She ran a hand through Lena's hair before grabbing a fistful of it.

"Chérie, please," she hummed, shifting under Lena's hands.

Lena giggled and kissed her way down Amélie's sternum, made Amélie yearn for her touch every time her lips left her skin.

"Does" — kiss — "someone" — kiss — "want" — kiss — "more?"

Amélie let out a frustrated groan and shoved Lena's head between her legs.


	7. Foot, Breath, Whisper

Lena was lost in thought at the dinner table when a stockinged foot crept up her calf, and she flinched. Hopefully it wasn't too noticeable, but all the little hairs on her arms and neck stood on end, made it hard to pretend nothing happened.

She glanced over to Amélie, who sat there with her head resting on one hand and a smug smile on her lips. Lena quickly looked away, took another bite.

The foot moved higher, touched her thigh ever so lightly. Lena squirmed.

"Are you ready for dessert, _ma chère?_ "

Lena shifted in her seat. "Of course!"

 

* * *

 

 

Amélie's chest lifted in a slow and steady rhythm as she lay in Lena's arms. Their lips were locked together, and Amélie's cool arms pulled Lena close, her hands moving across Lena's back and arse, her legs shifting between Lena's.

Breaking the kiss, Lena rested her forehead against Amélie's and ran a hand down Amélie's spine, under her butt and grabbed her thigh.

Amélie drew in air sharply and threw Lena a fiery look. The pace of her breathing quickened, and she pressed her body even closer to Lena's.

Lena grinned and started rubbing small circles on Amélie's inner thigh.

 

* * *

 

 

"Close your eyes." Amélie's low voice next to Lena's ear sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Lena did as she was told. The tone of Amélie's voice and the rustle of fabric behind her promised something special, so she stayed put where she stood. She was nosy, and the itch to turn around and see was strong, but she didn't want to ruin Amélie's plans.

Eventually, the rustling stopped.

"Turn around," Amélie said. "Open your eyes."

Amélie stood before her in a lacy red bodysuit and long, red gloves with white fur seams.

"Unwrap me," she whispered.

Lena obliged.


	8. Fumbling, Collar, Threat

As soon as the door shut behind them, Amélie pinned Lena to the wall, their lips locked together in a breathless kiss. Lena's fingers grappled at the hem of Amélie's dress, Amélie fiddled with the zipper on Lena's jacket.

"Bedroom?" Lena huffed, and Amélie responded with a shaky, enthusiastic huff.

After their lips crashed together once more, Amélie took a step back, toeing her shoes off, pulled her dress over her head and almost tripped over her panties. Lena's shirt landed on the floor, and Lena grabbed her by the hand, almost running. Amélie tackled her onto the bed, giggling.

* * *

 

Tension and heat built up inside her as Lena worked her magic. Amélie's breathing became faster, more labored. She grabbed Lena's collar, tugged on it a little, trying to drag this feeling out, to savor it.

Lena looked up at her through her lashes and reached for Amélie's other hand, intertwined their fingers, gave a squeeze.

As she took a deep breath, Lena's tongue stopped for a moment and Amélie let out a needy whine, before Lena winked and got back to work, quicker and deeper.

Amélie's whole body tensed up and bucked rhythmically, her fingers tight around Lena's collar.

* * *

 

The lube bottle's lid snapped shut with a sharp click. Amélie spread the liquid evenly over the strap-on, ran her hand down the length of it.

Shifting on the bed, Lena put one hand on her sex, slowly rubbing up and down.

"Hands off," Amélie ordered, drawing her eyebrows together. " _Je n'ai pas besoin d'être gentil avec ça si tu continues._ "

Lena's hand continued moving and Lena raised an eyebrow. "Was that a threat? 'cause I'd probably like that."

"Do you want to find out?" Amélie held the dildo's tip against Lena's entrance.

Lena nodded, and Amélie pushed it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas besoin d'être gentil avec ça si tu continues - I don't need to be gentle with that if you continue


	9. Determined, Back, Water

"No, I'll get it open without looking, love." Lena's brows drew together and she stuck her tongue out while she fiddled with Amélie's bra behind her back. "I've opened a bra before."

"Lena, _chérie,"_ Amélie started, lifting a hand, but Lena frowned, tugging at the bra's band.

"What's up with this thing?" The frustration was audible in her voice.

Amélie raised an eyebrow, grabbed Lena's hand and placed it on her chest, between her breasts. "Try here."

Lena's cheeks flushed as she undid the clasp. "Of course it's one of those," she mumbled.

Shrugging the bra off, Amélie kissed her.

* * *

 

Amélie didn't break a sweat thrusting the strap-on inside her, her pace as steady as her breath. Those golden eyes were locked with Lena's and a fire burned inside them, full of determination to send Lena over the edge.

And it worked. Slowly but surely, a tension built inside her, and Lena tightened her grip on Amélie's back, so much that even her short nails dug in.

"Faster, love, please," she huffed under her breath, and Amélie obliged, resting her forehead on Lena's.

Lena wrapped her legs around Amélie, and all the tension released at once with a wordless cry.

* * *

 

"Can I join?"

Amélie's head whipped around at the sound of Lena's voice. She hadn't heard her over the sound of the shower. Lena stood in the bathroom naked, and Amélie let her eyes wander for a moment before she nodded, a smirk on her lips. "Of course, _chérie."_ With an amused huff, she added, "Conserving water is a noble thought."

Her eyes widened as Lena pinned her against the wall. "Oh, I doubt we'll conserve any," Lena said, her voice low. "Not with what we're about to do." Her lips brushed across Amélie's collarbone.

Amélie relaxed into her touch.


	10. Obsession, Failure

Amélie was in the middle of pulling her tights on when Lena walked into the bedroom — and stopped dead in her tracks.

With a noncommittal hum, Amélie looked up at her. Lena's cheeks were flushed, and Lena covered her mouth with one hand.

"Love, I am _so_ turned on right now." There was a hint of shakiness in her voice that made Amélie smirk.

After she finished pulling her tights on, Amélie arched her back and leisurely crossed her legs. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Because you're bloody gorgeous and I want your legs on either side of my head."

* * *

 

With one last tug on the strap, Lena was satisfied with the fit of the strap-on and reached for the bottle of lube and tried squeezing some onto her palm. The only thing that came out of the bottle however was a cacophony of fart noises.

Amélie snorted. "You did buy more, _non_?"

Lena let herself fall onto the mattress. "I thought I did, love. I really did. Sorry."

"You know what that means, _chérie._ " Turning onto her side, Amélie shared a telling glance with Lena, before she flicked at the tip of the strap-on, making it wiggle.

"Cuddle time!"

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to change my update schedule. I'm now going to try to update weekly instead of daily, between this and the SFW drabble fic. The reason is that I felt my frequent updates drowned out my updates for the other fics I write, so fewer people saw them.


End file.
